


Robbers

by theboyswhocouldfly



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic, kellic - Freeform, robbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhocouldfly/pseuds/theboyswhocouldfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He was Robin Hood and I was a strange mix of his Little John and Maid Marian.</i><br/>Kellic mini story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Kellic, it'll be 9 chapters and it's all finished so all I have to do is post it.
> 
> For anyone who is interested, there's a playlist [here](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Robbers/100149459) of all the songs I listened to while I wrote the story, it just kind of sets the mood.

The day I met Vic Fuentes was the day my mother was murdered; she was shot on her way home from work, carjacking. A little ironic isn’t it?

I was five, and my mother was raising me all by herself, so that night a social worker came by and took me to a group home. It was only supposed to be for one night, until they figured out what to do with me, but I ended up staying. And that’s where I lived until I was 18.

Vic was three years older than me, but we were attached at the hip. The only time we were ever apart was at school and even then we would find little ways to sneak around and see each other.

And never once did I want to leave.

Not until I was fourteen anyway. Vic’s birthday was a few months ahead of mine and in the late winter of 2001 he turned 18. That meant that he was no longer in the system and the state wouldn’t let him live there anymore; wouldn’t let him live with me anymore.

The night before he left, he found me on the bathroom floor, crying.

I told him I thought I was never going to see him again.

He smiled at me and moved a piece of hair from my face and spoke in the sweet voice that I loved so much.

 “How silly you are, Kellin Quinn, to think that I would ever leave you.”

He didn’t move far away, just to some shitty one bedroom apartment a few miles away from the home, but he had to work a lot to pay for his rent and everything so I never really saw him. When he did come to visit though, we talked about how one day I would be out of there and I would come live with him and we’d live happily ever after in his shitty little one bedroom apartment, just scraping by but happy because we had each other.

So when I turned 18 a few years later, I moved in with him in his shitty little one bedroom apartment that barely had electricity and only had hot water if you were lucky. We slept on an old lumpy mattress on the floor without pillows, but I didn’t mind because for the first time in three years I got to sleep next to him again. He continued working the same shitty minimum wage job at the shop and save down the street while I worked at a bookshop.

We were just scraping by but we were happy because we had each other.

That didn’t last forever though. Eventually we got bored with doing the same things over and over again every day. It was too mundane for us.

We were intoxicated when we robbed that convenience store. Surprisingly enough we got away with it, and the next morning when we woke up with about two grand in cash lying beside us we didn’t know what to do. Money really wasn’t something we cared about and we weren’t going to return it and risk getting arrested, so we did the only thing we could think of.

 We anonymously donated the money to charity.

 I don’t even remember which one it was, we picked the first one we found and gave everything to them.

That was when we decided the life we were living wasn’t enough for us. We took what little money we had and packed up what we needed and Vic went out and bought a ’72 Buick GS Convertible. It was red, but you could barely tell because the paint was so faded and the leather interior had deteriorated pretty badly. We got it for 200 bucks though so I wasn’t complaining.

That was where it all started really. We traveled around the west side of the United States and planned our next heist until we found the perfect place to execute it.

Our first bank job took place in a small nowhere town somewhere in southern New Mexico. It didn’t go as planned at all and if the cops there hadn’t been so slow we would have been caught for sure. This time we walked out with around five grand. We kept enough of it to get us to the next job and donated the rest to some charity that helped people with aids.

That was how our lives went; one job and one shitty motel after another. We never kept more than we needed to keep going and we were happy.

We were free.


	2. Chapter One

“Alright, remember, we’re in and out in four minutes. Any longer and we risk getting caught. Got it?” Vic spoke sternly, his chocolate eyes locked on mine. Of course I knew the drill. We had done this over a dozen times now and although the process had evolved and matured since the first few times, it was basically the same thing every time though.

Still, every time we did this, Vic went over everything at least twice. He always said I was his first priority and he needed to make sure I was safe. It would have been a romantic gesture if he hadn’t been doing this since we were kids.

I nodded, letting him know that I understood everything he had just said, and that I was ready to go.

We were currently in a small, country town just a half hour’s drive from Las Vegas. It was almost five, the desert sun was beating down on us from its position in the sky, and the one guard inside the bank we had targeted was about to go on break. Another guard would replace him, but it usually took him at least five minutes to do it so the building would be completely unprotected.

I watched as Vic peered around the side of the building we were stationed behind just a few doors down from the bank, the maze of alleyways behind the building providing a perfect hiding spot, looking to see if the security guard had left yet. It only took a moment before he was turning back around, nodding at me.

I grabbed the black ski mask I had tucked away in my back pocket and slipped it over my head, making sure it was positioned right. By the time I was done Vic already had his mask on and he was standing right in front of me. I nodded at him, a silent signal that I was ready and he stepped closer, grabbing my face and pulling me in for a hard kiss that didn’t last nearly as long as I would have liked.

Then, we were moving through the network of alleyways we had mapped out. We knew exactly which ones would take us to the bank so we wouldn’t be seen, although there really weren’t many people out to see us anyway.

We quickly reached the alley in between the bank and the office next to it and dashed out from between the brick walls keeping us concealed, bursting through the front doors of the bank. 


	3. Chapter Two

This part was always a blur to me.

I remember pulling out the small pistol I kept in the back of my pants, which I wasn’t sure even worked the thing was practically an antique, and locking the doors so no one could get in, or out for that matter, and I remember holding my gun to the banker’s head as Vic filled a black duffel bag with money.

\--

The next time anything seems real again is when we’re back in the car, driving 90 miles an hour through the Nevada desert, a pile of guns and masks in the back seat. The sun is setting now, filling the dimmed sky with reds and oranges and pinks and blues and the sight is absolutely breath taking.

Now that the sun is going down the air has cooled off a bit from hot and muggy to refreshing. It whipped through my black hair as I leaned by head back on the head rest, closing my eyes and taking a moment to enjoy this.

Vic’s hand is on my thigh as he drives but the road is straight and flat so there’s no reason to be worried about it with the speed he’s going.

I can still feel the adrenalin of the heist pumping through my veins despite not remembering most of it and it’s like every nerve in my body is on fire.

I put my arms in the air and take a deep breath in, inhaling the February air before bringing them back down and carding my fingers through my hair.

I was on cloud nine and I didn’t think I’d be coming down anytime soon.

\--

It was dark by the time we found a motel to stay at. It was the only building in sight, just sitting all alone, lighting up its portion of the desert like a broken streetlamp.

Vic parked the car and got out, turning around and mumbling something about how he would be right back before walking off towards the motel’s office.

Not a minute later it started raining. It wasn’t just a slight drizzle either, a full blown rainstorm just appeared out of nowhere and I scrambled out of the car, rushing around to the back to pull up the roof. It gave me a bit of trouble but I managed to get it up before too much water got into the car, salvaging what was left of the interior.

It was too late for me though, by the time Vic comes running out of the office I’m soaked through to my skin and shivering a little. Vic grabs the bags out of the car quickly and starts heading to the room he got with me following close behind. It’s on the upper part of the motel so we quickly take the stairs up and Vic hurries to find the door.

 When we finally reach it, Vic drops the bags and searches his pockets for the room key, producing it fairly quickly and swiftly opening the door. I watch as he tosses the bags inside the room, but after that he makes absolutely no other move as I stare at him with a confused expression other than to smile at me and step closer.

Then, his lips are on mine and despite the fact that I’m shivering, warmth spreads through my body. His hands gently caress my cheeks and my eyes flutter closed as I savor the feeling of his warm, soft lips against my own. The kiss is slow but there’s a passion behind it that says so much.

We finally make our way in out of the rain and he kicks the door shut, lips never once leaving mine and as soon as we’re out of view from the world outside he starts peeling my clothes off. They end up in a pile on the floor by our feet, his clothes joining them not long after before we make our way towards the bed.

It’s lumpy and has a musty smell to it but so does every other bed in every other shitty motel room we’ve spent the night in since we left everything behind and it’s almost like home now, no matter where we go I can always count on that smelly, lumpy bed and it’s kind of comforting.

Vic lays me on the bed, a gentle gesture, before climbing on top of me. I’m eager to feel his lips on mine again but he just stares down at me, a loving look in his warm eyes and I don’t rush him. Vic is such a passionate person, he liked to feel everything he possibly could. I always tried my best to understand it, but I couldn’t, not on his level; but I wasn’t going to get in the way it.

I waited patiently, breathing slightly erratic, and when he finally lent down and pressed his plump lips to mine, relief swept over my entire body.

It was slow and sweet and sensual. He took the time to explore every inch of my body although by now he knew it probably better than his own and by the time we were both coming down from our highs, slipping under the thin, old blanket, we were both dizzy with love.

We lay together for a while afterwards, just basking in each other’s presence and I asked what had brought that on.

He replied “My love for you has grown every day since I was eight years old Kellin Quinn. You can’t imagine how happy it makes me to see you happy.”

And I kissed him until we fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter Three

I woke up in the morning alone in the bed, but it only took a moment to locate Vic. He was sat on the dingy carpet in front of the bed, the black duffel bag he had filled with cash next to him and the money itself laid out in front of him in stacks.

He always did this the morning after a job. He was in charge of all the financial stuff,  everything else too I suppose. I didn’t mind though.

He was Robin Hood and I was a strange mix of his Little John and Maid Marian.

I just watched for a moment, propping myself up on my elbow and watching silently as he sorted the money, figuring out how much we needed to keep and what was going where.

When I got tired of just watching, I stood up, wrapping the flimsy, stained but once white sheet around my naked lower half before making my way around to the foot of the bed and sitting myself crossed legged next to him. He didn’t seem to notice me until I leaned my head on his shoulder, lost in the process he was trying to complete.

He smiled a brilliant smile at me before pressing a kiss to my forehead and I smiled, closing my eyes and basking in the moment. 


	5. Chapter Four

This was risky.

Vic wanted to try a bigger bank, convinced we could pull it off. I wanted to put all my faith in him, to believe just as much as he did that we could do it, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my head that kept me from doing it.

I hid my reluctance from him.

We had made our way to Colorado, to a medium sized town tucked away into the mountains. It was snowing and the heat inside the Buick hadn’t worked for as long as we’d had the car so I was wrapped in a blanket in the passenger seat, teeth chattering as my body shivered, trying to warm itself up. We had planned to stay out of the states that were cold during the winter, not having any winter clothes, but it got hard when we had multiple warrants out for our arrest all over the states that stayed warm.

I had never seen snow before, living in southern California my whole life, and although I was freezing my ass off, I couldn’t deny there was a little boy in me who had spent countless Christmases wishing that it would snow so I could go outside and build a snowman or have a snowball fight.

We arrived at a motel and like always, Vic went inside to get us a room.

This one was nicer than the ones we usually stayed at. The bed was softer and the sheets were clean but all I could focus on was that the heat was going full blast and as soon as I stepped inside I literally felt like a block of ice thawing out.

Vic put our things down and stepped close to me after closing the door, slipping into my arms. I wrapped them around him so the blanket was around us both and we stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away. Looking down at me, he smiled and I melted.

“Get dressed in something nice and be ready to go in half an hour, I’ll be right back.” He kissed my forehead and I nodded, wondering where he was going and why I had to get dressed up nice. He left before I had the chance to question it, so I went to the bag with my clothes in it and tried to decide what among my collection of tee shirts and jeans constituted as “nice”. I found a red flannel that I didn’t know I owned at the bottom of my bag and paired it with the least torn up pair of black jeans I owned, hoping it was nice enough.

When Vic returned, he was holding a rather large shopping bag and I looked up at him, a little confused because the only time we ever went shopping was when we needed something desperately, and I couldn’t think of anything we needed that badly.

He sat the bag on the bed and started pulling out the contents, a big, white fluffy coat, a tan beanie with a big puff ball on the end, and a pair of matching mittens. He brings the coat over to me, ripping a tag off and wrapping it around me.

“Put your arms in Kellin.” He stared down at me with amusement when I didn’t move.

“I don’t need it Vic, where’d you get the money for this?” Kellin knew things like this weren’t cheap and Vic probably spent all the money they had left on it.

“Don’t worry about it, just put it on I’m not going to let you get frost bite.” This time he was a little more stern and reluctantly, I put the coat on and he zipped it up for me before walking back to the bed and grabbing the hat and mittens. He put the hat on my head, making sure my ears were covered before grabbing one of my hands. He pressed a kiss to my cold knuckles before slipping one of the mittens on it, and then did the same for the other. Once I was dressed for the cold weather, he pulled out another coat, hat, and set of gloves from the bag and put it on himself before grabbing a few more things and shoving them in his pocket.

We walked around the quickly darkening streets hand in hand, the snow crunching gently under our beat up Converse and soon we were standing in front of a glass window, yellow light from inside the restaurant spilling out onto the sidewalk.

“What are we doing here?” I asked Vic. Usually our meals consisted of whatever didn’t look rotten from the nearest corner shop. I honestly couldn’t remember the last time I ate at a restaurant.

“I just felt like treating you to something nice.” Like the coat wasn’t nice enough, I thought to myself. But in that moment I understood.

He wasn’t positive we were going to pull off the job tomorrow.


	6. Chapter Five

We were running; running as fast as we could but it still wasn’t fast enough.  


I could hear the sound of multiple pairs of boots thumping on the sidewalk behind us, chasing us. We never should have done this.  


Vic had dropped everything he was carrying back at the bank, and his hand was gripping mine tightly, making sure we didn’t get separated. His legs were longer than mine, stronger than mine and he ran fast, a little too fast for me. I was stumbling along behind him, trying to catch my breath and keep up.  


Vic dragged me into an alley, ducking behind a dumpster and we watched as the group of police officers chasing us ran right passed us. I wanted to stay there. I felt like I could barely breathe and like my legs were going to give out on me any minute but Vic pulled me up from behind the dumpster and we made our way back onto the sidewalk, ditching the masks.  


A few streets down we ducked into another alley. At the end was a chain link fence, screaming at us that this was a dead end but Vic kept going. He started climbing the fence and once he was down on the other side, I followed.  


I had reached the top before I noticed anything was wrong. I was paying too much attention to my footing, looking down at Vic on the other side with his arms open, waiting to catch me, and I didn’t hear the footsteps behind me.  


I felt it though, when the bullet pierced through my body. I let out an ear piercing scream as Vic scaled the fence once more, a look of panic written out across his gorgeous face. He grabbed me, helping me over the other side of the fence as the police gained on us once more and once we were back on the ground I was in his arms and he was running. I don’t know how he managed it with the extra weight, but he ran faster than he had before.  


I don’t know if it was because we were faster, or because I was starting to lose consciousness, but I could no longer hear the sounds of heavy soled boots pounding on the ground behind us and before I knew it, we were slowing down.  


Vic laid me down on the ground like he laid me down on the bed the other night and I could no longer see the cloud covered sky, a dilapidated roof high above taking its place.  


I looked back at Vic and smiled, although I know it was broken.  
He was putting pressure on my abdomen, trying to stop he blood from leaving my body but it was a futile effort. My white coat was already stained with all the blood I had already lost.

“You’re going to be okay.” He spoke softly, his voice shaking as he brought a blood covered hand up to caress my cheek. A comforting gesture. I shook my head. 

“Go Vic, you can still save yourself.” I spoke through the tears streaming down my face. The pain was just too much. I knew I was going to lose him one way or another. 

He smiled down at me, tears running down his face as well and pushed a bit of hair out of my face. “How silly you are, Kellin Quinn, to think that I would ever leave you.” 

I smiled up at him and he kissed me, more tears flowing down my face as I heard the sounds of heavy soled boots pounding on the concrete behind Vic. Blood started filling my mouth as he was torn away from me. I could see through tear filled eyes how hard he was trying to get back to me, and I could hear the muffled sounds of his voice screaming something but before I knew it my vision had gone black and my the only thing I could hear was the solitary sound of ringing in my ears.


	7. Chapter Six

“A lot of people have compared you two to Bonnie and Clyde, what do you think about that?” The young reporter sitting in front of me in one of Colorado State Penitentiary’s many visiting rooms asked, a genuinely curious look on his face as he took notes on a legal pad.

“We’re not anything like Bonnie and Clyde.” I shook my head, bringing my handcuffed hands up to push a piece of hair out of my face. “What we did, we didn’t do out of greed. We did it for the adventure. We barely kept any of the money and we never once shot anyone. We’re just a couple kids who were looking for something more in life.”

“Alright, thank you.” The reporter smiled at me, and I nodded, not caring much for the interview in the first place.

A guard came forward and gripped onto my upper arm, leading me back to my cell. As we walked over the gangplanks that gave access to the cells on the upper floor, I looked across to the other side and smiled as I saw warm brown eyes looking back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I've made a reappearance. This is the end, and I put off posting it because in the end I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave it where Kellin gets shot and let the readers make up their own ending or post the ending I originally wrote. I'm still not sure if I like this ending, but people were requesting it so here it is.  
> Also, for anyone waiting for updates on my other stories, it might be a while. I was taking 5 college courses this quarter and this is my last week before christmas break but I'll be working crazy hours and then I'm taking another 5 courses next quarter as well as working so I really don't see myself having a whole lot of time for writing. Over the break I am going to try to write a few one shots though, because I really miss writing and they don't take nearly as much concentration to write as chapters in a story.


End file.
